Interview Ancur Abis Hunter x hunter style
by ginryuumaru
Summary: ayo interview karakter hxh berdua-duaan!
1. Chapter 1

Interview Ancur Abis Hxh version.

A/N: yang udah pernah baca fic saya yang berjudul 'persona: interview ancur abis sudah bisa mengerti ini fic macam apa! Singkatnya cuma tanya jawab aja sama chara hxh atau ngasih challenge. Yuk mulai ajah! oh, sebelumnya, hxh punya Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei! XD

Ginryuu: seperti yang anda ketahui saudara-saudari! Saya author Indo (mungkin) tersadis, (mungkin) terhancur, (mungkin) terlebay, (hampir pasti) paling seenaknya, dan (hampir 100 persen) paling gak laku!

Penonton: (tepuk tangan, muka lesu)

Ginryuu: Gyahaha! Dan saya yang sadis ini akan menginterview para chara hxh yang terkenal ini! Ayo mulai! Datanglah 4 Mc gaje kita! (DOOOR!, bunyi author tembak langit pakai pistol for author only)

4 mc biasanya: (turun dari langit dengan style jatuh yang kayak di lagu 'just awake' dari hxh 2011 ending pertama, singkatnya seperti ini...)

Gon: (jatuh dengan kepala dibawah, wajah menghadap lantai)

Killua: (jatuh dengan gaya berdiri, tangan masuk ke kantong.)

Kurapika: (jatuh gaya normal, silakan berfantasi sendiri jatuh style-nya orang yang satu ini)

Leorio: (jatuh gaya kodok mati) (author ditendang Leorio menuju langit ke tujuh)

Lalu saat mendarat...

Gon: (jduak!) (Kepala tabrakan dengan kepala author) WUAKH!

Ginryuu: GHIE! Jatuhnya yang benar Gon! (Kepala bersimbah darah)

Gon: salah ya? (kepala tak bersimbah darah)

Killua: GYA! SALAH JATUH! (jatuh dalam kerumunan penonton dan langsung dikerubuti fans-nya)

Kurapika: (mendarat di tempat yang benar, tapi nginjak kulit pisang dan langsung jatuh) (GEDUGUBRAK!) Siapa yang taruh kulit pisang disini?! (Marah, mata merah menyala)

Ginryuu: aku! kusiapkan kulit pisang itu khusus untukmu! (Masih dengan kepala bersimbah darah)

Leorio: (jatuh di tempat yang benar, tapi -TIIIIIIT- nya kena ujung meja) UWAKKKKH! (Menjerit kegilaan -coret- kesakitan)

Ginryuu: yak! Keempat mc sudah ada disini! Berikutnya geng yang terkenal karena kesadisan, kejahatan, kepencurian(?), kemalingan, kecemberutan, ketololan, kenakalan, kebolosan, kepepetan (kok rasanya makin ga nyambung), dan simbol berkaki 12nya yang sudah berkurang beberapa! GENE... (BUAGH!) (Baru mau bilang Genei, sudah di KO-kan Kurapika duluan)

Kurapika: jangan menyebutkan nama sia**n, J**an*nm, t**ku*uk, itu! (hantam author pakai keempat rantainya, biar Holy Chain juga)

Killua: (mengangkat jempol untuk Kurapika, masih dikeroyok dan tidak bisa bicara) pu...kuul... te... rus... (ternyata bisa bicara sedikit)

Leorio: (mengangkat jempol untuk Kurapika, ga bisa bicara karena masih kesakitan -TIIIIIT- nya) ni-nice Kurapika... (Lemes)

Gon: ? (angkat jempol, tapi ga ngerti, alias ikut-ikut aja)

Genei Ryodan: (masuk panggung dengan kostum laba-laba raksasa, Kuroro dibagian kepala laba-laba, sementara budak -coret- pembantu -coret- semua kaki-kakinya ada di bagian kaki-kaki laba-laba (hayo, reader ngerti ngga?))

Kurapika: KALI INI TAMAT KALIAN! (Menyerang Genei Ryodan yang ada dalam kostum laba-laba raksasa dengan Dowsing/Dousing Chain)

BUAGH!

Genei Ryodan: (terlempar ke berbagai arah)

Nobunaga: KAU! Pengguna rantai!

Kurapika: Kau!... Siapa ya?

Nobunaga: (GUBRAK!) (jatuh ala anime, lalu berdiri lagi) aku teman Uvo yang kau bunuh! Kubunuh kau! (Maju menyerang)

Kurapika: kalian yang akan mati! (Maju menyerang)

Ginryuu: no bunuh-bunuh disini! (Menghalangi kedua karakter yang berkelahi)

K n N: (sadist mode: on) DIAM KAU! AUTHOR SIALAN! (BUAGH) (dengan kompak sepenuh dendam(?), keduanya nendang author ke tanah)

Ginryuu: (cling! Author jadi bintang)

Gon: kalian berdua! Jangan berkelahi! (Melanjutkan apa yang dilakukan author sebelum author menjadi bintang di tanah(?))

Kurapika: (berhenti, langsung lompat kebelakang jaga jarak) Gon! Jangan menghalangi!

Nobunaga: (berhenti, langsung lompat kebelakang jaga jarak) hei! Anak kecil jangan menghalangi (Marah)! Btw, mau ikut Ryodan? (Berubah mood dengan sangat cepat)

Orang misterius dengan ikat kepala: silakan tempelkan tangan anda disini dan hal baik akan terjadi... (Menyodorkan buku misterius bercap bentuk tangan bertuliskan 'Bandit Secret' pada Kurapika)

Kurapika: anda siapa? (Curiga pada orang aneh didepannya, rasanya pernah liat tapi tidak ingat) orang misterius: (ikat kepalanya dilepas author, sehingga terlihat tanda 'khas' di dahinya)

Kurapika: (melihat tanda 'khas' di dahi orang di hadapannya) TERNYATA KAU YA! (Nonjok orang misterius itu tepat di perutnya)

Orang misterius yang ternyata Kuroro: loh, kukira penyamaranku sukses... (Ber-ooc ria). Btw kejamnya kau Kurapika, masa cuma ingat tanda di dahiku hiks... hiks... (ber-ooc ria lagi dan lagi)

Kurapika: sukses kepalamu! (Lanjut menyerang)

Kuroro: sabar... Sabar... Pengguna rantai, bukannya authornya bilang no bunuh-bunuh? (masih belumback to character)

Kurapika: ngak! Gak kubunuh! Cuma kubuat 99/100 mati! (Melemparkan Dousing/Dowsing Chain dan Judgement Chainnya sekaligus, dan membuat tanto dengan nen conjurernya dengan kecepatan super, dan kedua tantonya muncul ditangannya dan Kurapika siap menebas kaki dan tangan Kuroro, serius membuat Kuroro 99/100 mati dan 1/100 hidup)

Ginryuu: DIAM KALIAN SEMUA! (Menembakkan Etherion dari Fairy Tail yang entah bagaimana dapatnya pada semua chara hxh yang tersedia)

BUMM (bunyi peluru ditembakkan)

SYUUNG (bunyi peluru menuju sasaran)

DUAAAAAAAAARRRRRR! (bunyi peluru meledak)

Semua chara hxh: (sama sekali gak diam, karena authornya salah sasaran, yang ditembak malah penonton)

Penonton: SI**** LU AUTHOR!

Ginryuu: I'm Soooooo sorryyyy! (Sorry dengan Author's Lebay Style) jangan lupa review ya! Silakan milih dua orang yang akan di interview bersamaan di chapter depan!

Penonton: I'm so... SO ANGRY MAN! (Angry penonton's lebay style)


	2. KilluGon part 1 (bukan pairing)

Interview Ancur Abis Hunter x Hunter Style

A/N: thx para reviewer! Hxh punya Togashi Yoshihiro! Kalau author yang punya hxh, nanti hxh ga bakal laku.

Ginryuu: kembali lagi ke acara (fic) interview ancur abis!

Penonton/readers: cepat mulai! Author sialan ga usah banyak bacot!

Ginryuu: (JLEEB!) (Syok, hati serasa ditusuk Judgement Chain). Gon! Killua! Ayo datang! (Ngabaiin penonton/readers dan menembakkan 'pistol-for-oc-only' ke arah langit, tapi karena terpeleset kulit pisang goreng, jadinya jatuh dan pistolnya mengarah ke penonton/readers)

Penonton/Readers: (menghindar tanpa satupun kena) woi! Kau tembak kesini dengan sengaja kan?!

Ginryuu: tadi aku terpeleset!

Penonton/Readers: terpelesetnya sengaja kan?!

Ginryuu: betul sekali!

Gon: (datang pakai helikopter dengan lebaynya ke tengah panggung) hai Ryuu-san! (Ryuu-san itu author. Gon memanggil Author dengan nickname Ryuu-san karena kalau dipanggil Gin-san malah jadi mirip Ging dan bisa-bisa Gon malah salah bilang) (:D) hai penonton dan readers! (:D) Karena banyak (2 orang) yang pilih aku dan Killua untuk di interview berikutnya, maka kami yang datang kali ini!

Killua: (datang pakai truk, tabrak author)

Ginryuu: (BRAAK!) (Terlempar ke luar panggung)

Killua: rasakan itu Author! (Senyum sadis)

Penonton/Readers: (double thumbs up to Killua dengan sok inggrisnya)

Ginryuu: (muncul entah darimana nendang Killua ke rombongan penonton/readers, dan kejadian yang ada di chap lalu terulang lagi)

Killua: sialan kau author!

Penonton/Readers: KYAAA! ADA KILLUA! XD (fangirling n fanboying(?)) (Keroyok Killua)

Gon: Killua! Kutolong kau! (Lari menuju Killua)

Ginryuu: jangan Gon! sebagai karakter, Killua harus menghadapi fans-nya (lebay mode: on on on)

Gon: tapi kok mukanya kayak meminta tolong gitu?

Ginryuu: liat tuh (nunjuk tangan Killua yang meminta tolong yang kelihatan di kerubungan fansnya, tapi tidak sengaja tangan Killua membentuk pose 'peace' (yang kayak gunting itu loh) beberapa kali) killua bilang 'peace' (artinya ok, baik-baik saja, dll)

Gon: (melihat tangan Killua baik-baik) iya ya, tapi gimana mau mulai interviewnya kalau Killua disana?

Ginryuu: (facepalm) okelah, Killua kembali! (Nekan tombol)

Killua: (muncul di panggung dengan ajaibnya)

Genei Ryodan: (entah kenapa muncul juga, tapi malah jadi nganggur karena tak ada apa-apa untuk dilakukan)

Ginryuu: nah, mari kita mulai interviewnya, pertanyaan pertama...

Killua: tunggu! Kurapika dan pak tua belum hadir! Kau mau mulai tanpa mereka?!

Ginryuu: tak apa, ini bukan absen kelas, ga datangpun ga apa. Lagian apa jadinya kalau Kurapika muncul di sekitar Ryodan?

Gon: aku! Aku! (Angkat tangan)

Ginryuu: Gon, itu bukan pertanyaannya!

Gon: bukan ya? Jadi pertanyaannya untuk diapain?

Ginryuu: untuk di...(Mikir). Untuk didengerin aja.

Gon: oh gitu (ngerti).

Killua: jangan percaya gitu aja Gon!

Gon: aku percaya kok, sadis bukan berarti pembohong.

Killua + Genei Ryodan: (jawdrop bareng denger kata-kata Gon)

Killua: Gon! Kau karakter pertama yang bilang begitu! (Sejauh yang author tau)

Gon: masa? (Bingung dan agak kaget, ga nyangka kalau dia chara pertama yang bilang begitu)

Hisoka: hai saudara-saudari (bicara dengan logat yang 'luar biasa', atau lebih tepatnya 'luar binasa')

Gon: hai Hisoka!

Killua: kenapa kau muncul juga?!

Hisoka: karena aku nganggur...

Ginryuu: kalian Genei Ryodan kok pada nganggur semua sih!?

Kuroro: tidak juga, lihat, mereka sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. (Nunjuk anak buahnya)

Ginryuu: (lihat anak buah Kuroro)

Genei Ryodan - Kuroro: (duduk diam tenang tanpa suara)

Ginryuu: mananya yang 'sibuk-dengan-urusan-masing-masing'?! Ini mah nganggur!

Kuroro: biar kujelaskan. Aku sedang bicara, Nobunaga sedang membayangkan membunuh pengguna rantai, Feitan lagi pikirin yang sadis-sadis tanpa yang maso-maso (masochist maksudnya), Phinks lagi bayangin piramida, mayat, mumi, sphinx, padang pasir, hieroglyph, dll. Machi lagi membayangkan jahitannya yang belum selesai, Sharlank lagi membayangkan main hp karena hp-nya lagi di charge di markas, Shizuku sedang membenarkan kacamatanya, Bonolenov (atau apalah namanya) sedang memikirkan apa kegiatan berikutnya, Coltopi lagi bayangin kegiatan sebelumnya(?), terus dua sisanya sedang menghantui seseorang. Jelas?

Semua: (total silent)

Kuroro: belum jelas? Baiklah, akan kuulangi. Aku seda...

Ginryuu: (nutup mulut Kuroro pakai lakban)

Genei Ryodan: (melaksanakan pembantaian Author yang berakhir gagal total)

Gon n Killua: (membiarkan detik demi detik berlalu tanpa berbuat apapun yang jelas, alias ngaggur)

Ginryuu: duh, ini fic kok malah kebanyakan ngaggur?

Gon: kapan bisa dimulai interviewnya?

Ginryuu: oh, iya, lupa aku. Baiklah, pertanyaan pertama, lebih kuat mana? Gon atau Killua?

Gon n Killua: aku! (Bersamaan)

Ginryuu: mana ada sama-sama lebih kuat antar dua orang?! Jawab yang benar! Mana yang lebih kuat?!

Gon n Killua: sudah jelas aku!

Ginryuu: jawab yang benar!

Gon: kita tentukan pakai janken!

Killua: siapa takut!

Gon n Killua: (suit 24 jam, tapi seri terus)

Lain-lain: (nganggur semua)

Salah satu Penonton/Reader: fic ini ga mutu amat sih! Ngaggur aja kerjanya! Sebagai author semestinya lu bisa pikirkan kegiatan untuk mengisi waktu luang daripada ngaggur!

Ginryuu: grr.. Okelah! Ryodan! Kalian mainkan truth or dare! (Seenaknya memerintah)

Kuroro: aku dare kamu untuk bunuh diri.

Machi: kalau bisa jangan Danchou, aku rasa author ga mutu ini sebentar lagi akan membebaskan kita dari rantai penggangguran. (Lebay mode: on on on to the max max max)

Ginryuu: selagi menunggu mereka suit till the end of the world, kalian Genei Ryodan main aja Truth or Dare sama mereka (neken tombol, bejibun karakter keluar, yang muncul adalah, dua sisa anggota kelompok Gon (tau siapa kan?), para guru nen, para penguji ujian hunter, keluarga Zaoldyeck, Ging, dll)

Genei Ryodan: dsAwhgfklhefru (O_O)! Ghdfnjq$kyfrbv. ASTAGAINIMAHKELEWATBANYAK! (Jadi lebay n 4l4y semua)

Kuroro: halo pengguna rantai yang mau balas dendam tapi gak bisa-bisa, (provokasi dengan muka datar)

Kurapika: kau cari mati ya?! (Ngeluarin rantai, tanto yang dibuatnya di chap sebelumnya, racun serangga, perangkap tikus(?), Roda tiga (merek racun serangga), hadiah (loh kok?), gergaji mesin (sadis!), baju zirah dari Oc-nya author di fic VS Mary Sue, dll. Dan semuanya digunakan untuk menyerang Kuroro secara bersamaan (gimana tuh?))

Semua orang dalam ruangan minus Kurapika: (O_O) WTF?!(what the fuck?!) WTH?!(What the hell?!) (Kaget dengan begitu banyak senjata yang digunakan Kurapika untuk menyerang Kuroro, apalagi sebagian senjatanya konyol-konyol dan lebih tidak masuk akal daripada pancingan yang dipakai Gon, tapi entah bagaimana, semua senjatanya sampai yang aneh sekalipun digunakan dengan sangat efektif, TERUTAMA racun serangga, tiga roda, hadiah, dan perangkap tikusnya (WT HxH?! Silakan artikan sendiri))

Mizuken (guru Kurapika): (bangga pada muridnya)

Genei Ryodan: (jadi rame karena rame-rame keroyok Kurapika)

Feitan: uhuk! uhuk! sial, tiga rodanya masuk maskerku!

Nobunaga: kenapa aku dimasukin ke perangkap tikus!?

Phinks: mmmmppppphhhh! (Gak bisa napas, hidung dan mulutnya kesumbat 'hadiah' dari Kurapika, entah benda macam apa hadiah itu)

Koltopi n Bonolenov: (mampus karena racun serangga yang efektif)

Sharlank: duh! Hp-ku ketinggalan di rumah!

Benar-benar rame ya, coba kita lihat keadaan karakter lain.

Gon: Mito-san! Lama tak bertemu! (Berlari ke arah Mito dengan happy-nya)

Mito: Gon! (Meluk Gon) lama tak bertemu, tapi kau sama sekali tak berubah, bahkan tinggimu sekalipun (menangis terharu dengan lebay)

Ging: (ngintip diam-diam dari kejauhan)

Pindah ke karakter lain

Illumi: Killua, sudahi hubunganmu dengan Gon (nada mengancam)

Killua: tidak akan! Dan kata-katamu itu bikin orang lain 'salah sangka' untuk yang ke sekian kalinya!

Silva: rupanya kau masih menjaga hubungan baik dengan temanmu ya, bagus-bagus kau menepati janjimu (ooc-ly thumbs up)

Kikyo: KILLUA! MAMA KECEWA PADAMU! SUDAH, PUTUSKAN AJA HUBUNGAN DENGAN DIA (Gon), NANTI KALAU MAU NIKAH BARU CARI PASANGAN YANG TEPAT!

Killua: tidak akan! Dan pilihlah kata-kata yang tidak membuat orang salah sangka! Dasar wanita sial, jahanam, haram, dll

Kikyo: (O_O) MAMA SANGAT BANGGA PADAMU KILLUA SAYANG! (Mau meluk Killua)

Killua: ga mau! (Lari 1000 km per detik)

Kikyo: (tambah bangga seakan dapat rejeki dari langit)

Milluki: (malas bicara sama Killua)

Alluka: kak Killu aku ikut! (Ngejar Killua)

Killua: (balik lagi, ambil Alluka, langsung lari lagi)

Kalluto:... (Ga taw mau ngomong apa)

Zeno: tampaknya dia semakin dewasa...

Pindah ke karakter lain.

Leorio: aku merasa terabaikan!

Menchi: aku juga! Dasar author sialan! (Mukul Leorio)

Leorio: napa aku yang dipukul?!

Menchi: itu sudah 'peran'mu! Terima saja!

Leorio: (mojok di ujung ruangan sambil komat-kamit ga jelas)

Buhara: aku lapar...

Satotsu: aku rasa kita semua terabaikan...

Netero (hidup lagi): hohoho... Anak muda memang selalu penuh semangat

Satotsu Menchi Buhara: Ne-Netero-san! (O_O) bukannya anda sudah jadi mayat?!

Netero: (JLEB! Dibilangin mayat, entah mengapa hati serasa ditusuk Judgement Chain)

Leorio: (masih komat-kamit sampai liurnya menetes dan mulai menggenang (WTH! JIJIEKZZ))

Pindah ke karakter lain

Pairo: halo Kurapika, mmm... Ternyata masih sehat dan tidak berubah ya, baguslah (liat Kurapika yang sedang bertarung keroyokan dengan Genei Ryodan, jadi mengenang saat mereka berdua pertama kali pergi ke 'dunia luar', saat itu Kurapika juga bertarung keroyokan lawan preman yang mengganggu mereka)

Kurapika: (kaget liat Pairo) Pairo?! Kau masih hidup?!

Feitan Phinks Nobunaga (FPN): lengah kau!

Kurapika: celaka!

FPN: (nyerang Kurapika)

Kurapika: (hilang mendadak)

FPN: (menyerang ketiadaan dengan sia-sia (serang angin maksudnya)) WHAT! (ooc-ly)

Pairo: (ternyata nolong Kurapika dengan gerakan cepat)

Kurapika: tunggu! Pairo, jangan memaksakan diri! Tubuhmu lemah! Kau tak apa?! (Khawatir setengah mati, tapi seperempat hidup, seperempatnya lagi dimana? Tanya sendiri pada Kurapika)

Pairo: tak apa, aku juga ingin melindungimu Kurapika (adegan friendship).

Pindah lagi

Hisoka: akhirnya aku bisa bertarung denganmu Danchou (nada pedo)

Kuroro:... (Stay cool yang gagal)

Hisoka n Kuroro: (fighting to the death, walaupun di chap berikutnya mereka masih hidup)

Pindah lagi

Dua hantu (yang siapa juga sudah tau siapa mereka, kan?): (nganggur to the end)

Pindah lagi

Omokage: (ngaggur from the beginning(?))

Pindah lagi

Karakter yang malas ditulis author dialognya: dasar author sialan! Masa kita-kita ga dimunculin! (Bisuke, Wing, dll)

Ginryuu: sudah kebanyakan taw! Malah interviewnya Gon dan Killua mesti di undur ke chapter depan! Sudah ya! Lo gue end! (Ga nyambung)

A/N: duh, malah ga mulai interviewnya di chapter ini, tunggu saja, di chap berikutnya pasti ada kok! Kalau readers mau, kalian boleh kirim pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan! Kalau ga ada yang kirim atau terlalu sedikit, author akan buat sendiri pertanyaannnya, boleh kirim dare juga!


End file.
